Daisuki da yo, shitte ne?
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: El sentimiento de amor es algo totalmente lindo y puro. ¿Pero como decirlo?  ¿Como decirle que le amas? One-shot FubuHono.


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, desgraciadamente es de Level-5 sin duda habría mucho IchinosexRika, tambien habria mucho mucho NatsumixStrada tampoco me pertenece Honoka Hatsumomo es la OC de hono-chan la pedí prestada para esta historia. ¡Tampoco me pertenece Daisuki da yo! Es de Ai Otsuka. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Daisuki da yo, shitte ne?" (Te amo, ¿Lo sabias?)<strong>

Era de día, todos los chicos entrenaban como siempre, ya que, Endo les obligaba. Ni aunque le den un calmante no pararía.

Y allí estaban, las presentadoras observándoles para algunos, era una tortura que estuviesen allí. Si Honoka estaba Endo cada vez los hacia entrenar mas ya que ambos tienen la misma motivación.

Sin duda cuando ya se vayan las chicas, se vengarían de Endo pero esto seria otra historia.

-Y entonces el me dijo esto otro y yo toda –Una chica de cabello café corto hablaba sin parar, haciendo que, las managers del equipo la miraran extrañadas.

-Espera, Sayuri ¿El te dijo eso? –La mencionada respondió un alegre "si" haciendo a las chicas saltar de emoción. Simuladamente los chicos trataban de hablarle al peliazulino del equipo respecto a aquello, pero el mencionado no se dejaba alcanzar mientras corría mas rápido.

Sin duda antes de entrenar tenían que hacer calentamiento ¿no? Cuando simuladamente saluda a Sayuri, ella le devuelve el saludo.

-Ay.. onee-chan has cambiado mucho –Comento Honoka, haciendo que la pelicastaña la mirara sonriente.

-Aun faltas tu ¿recuerdas la apuesta? O si no estarás 2 días vistiendo la vestimenta del **circo** –Recalcando estas palabras, Honoka solo agacho la cabeza.

-Ya lo se… tu tienes suerte –Mirando a Sayuri recelosamente.

-Daijo bu, todo saldrá bien –Esta vez hablo la pelicafé, moviendo las manos frenéticamente- solo ten esperanzas

-_"Si solo tuviese la suerte de estas dos"_-Pensaba la presentadora, para luego posar su mirada en el peliplata del equipo.

_**Es solo que, todo estos pensamientos se tratan de ti**_

-_"Si solo darás el primer paso…"_

-¿En que piensas? –Pregunto Pazita

-En nada… son cositas

_**No quiero compartirlos absolutamente con nadie,**_

_**Por que tu eres solo mío, y solo mío de nadie mas.**_

-Jumm.. **sospechoso **–Ahora hablo Sayuri.

-¡Dije que en nada! –Contesto totalmente irritada, las chicas solo sonrieron para ellas mismas ¿para que preguntar? Si ya lo sabían.

_**Es solo que, todos estos pensamientos se tratan de ti**_

_**No quiero pensar en eso, porque**_

_**Me da vergüenza sonreírme a mi misma.**_

-_"Yo solo pienso en Fubuki…"_-Millones de pensamientos llegaban a la pelicastaña, para luego sonreír como las enamoradas. Mientras que el peliplata pasaba al lado suyo saludándola inconscientemente la chica responde "Hola Fubuki" bien, si, que si podía disimular.

Cayendo ya la noche _y un milagro para los demás_ todos van a descansar felizmente en sus casas, aunque decir que tengan que dormir en el set del estudio por el contrato _algo malo para Goenji Shuuya, pero eso es otra historia. _Honoka estaba dando vueltas por el lugar hasta que ve aun cansado Fubuki.

_**Viniste a casa tan cansado, después de trabajar toda la noche, y todavía **_

_**Me abrazas tan amorosamente.**_

_**Pensando que estaba soñando, sabia que aun lo hacías.**_

-Shiro. ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Honoka, el aludido levanto la vista sonriéndole.

-Claro que si, y gracias –El cansado peliplata le abraza amorosamente. Y sin duda la chica pensaba _"Zeus, pellízcame si estoy soñando por favor."_

-D-de nada.. –Totalmente roja como el tomate mas maduro del mundo, cosa que Fubuki cuenta ni se dio. Finalmente deshace el abrazo.

-Buenas noches Honoka –Dijo Fubuki, Honoka solo se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

_**Te extraño, te extraño**_

Para cualquier enamorada _ además de casi cumplir 15 años_ despedirse del chico que ama significa una cosa; **extrañarlo.** Si, sin duda extrañarlo no es nada extraño cabe recalcar que su hermana Sayuri ya extraña a Kazemaru si no lo ve ni 5 segundos.

_**No hay nada mas que pueda hacer ahora**_

_**Te extraño, te extraño**_

_**Siempre, siempre..**_

_**Yo te amare**_

Aquel pensamiento le daba vueltas, vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Desafortunadamente no pudo dormir, fue a darse una vuelta por el lugar las luces aun estaban prendidas _extraño para ella_ ya que siempre las apagaban, llegando ya a la salida vio nuevamente al chico.

-¿Eh? Honoka aun estas despierta –Hablo bajamente. _(N/A cabe decir que hay habitaciones por allí)_

-Y tu. ¿Qué haces despierto también? –Ambos se miraron sujetando la mirada.

Fubuki solo sonrió.

-Daré un paseo en bicicleta ¿vienes? –La chica asintió.

La luna llena y las estrellas luminaban el cielo, ambos miraron al cielo.

_**¿Lo sabes? Aquella noche..**_

_**Cuando nos íbamos nosotros dos, juntos, en la bicicleta..**_

_**Cuando me senté detrás de ti ¿sabias que era lo que deseaba?**_

La presentadora sentándose detrás de Fubuki y abrazándolo de la cintura. Solo un pensamiento recorría en su mente;** que noche tan hermosa.**

_**¿Lo sabes? Aquella noche..**_

_**Cuando nos miramos los dos, en aquella noche estrellada..**_

_**¿Sabias tu que yo, podía ver la felicidad escrita en aquellas estrellas?**_

Nos miramos por un rato, tu mirada brillaba por la luz de la luna y tus ojos verde-agua se marcaban mas. Mirando las estrellas ya se lo que dicen hoy.

_**Yo solía estar sola **_

_**Me hiciste cambiar para mejor, me apoyaste siempre. No importa que,**_

_**Te extraño, te extraño**_

Cuando estaba sola, tu siempre venias y me apoyabas otra razón mas del porque me gustas.

_**Yo no quiero dejarte ir**_

_**Te extraño, te extraño**_

_**Siempre, siempre…**_

_**Yo te amare**_

No quiero dejarte ir, quiero estar otro rato mas contigo.

_**Te extraño, te extraño**_

-Ya es tarde deberíamos de irnos a dormir –Hablo el peliplata

_**No hay nada mas que pueda hacer ahora**_

_**Te extraño, te extraño**_

-Si. _"Quiero decírtelo… ¿Pero como?"_-La chica pensaba pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz.

-Honoka…

La mencionada levanto la mirada, para escuchar aquellas palabras.

_**Siempre, siempre, siempre..**_

_**Yo siempre te amare..**_

-Yo también te amo Fubuki-kun…

La chica lo abrazaba totalmente feliz, para luego, como toda pareja lo hace es besarse. Por que los besos son las muestras de afecto hacia una persona. Y es para que realmente amas.

…Esto tampoco es la excepción…..

* * *

><p><strong>Fic dedicado para mi Senpai es decir, hono-chan.<strong>

**Fic totalmente creado por…¡Molestarla! Nehh tampoco para eso.**

**Un tipo de dedicación si, eso.**

**Ahora quiero saber que me dirás es un tipo de venganza tu ya sabes de lo que te hablo owoh~**

**Tambien surguido por una conversacion en MSN (Si, gracias MSN aunque aveces te ODIO)  
><strong>

**Nos veremos en otro fic**

**Bye-ni~**


End file.
